You are Mine
by mithi
Summary: Heya,,, Continution of Kuki's Sagel OS Tender Love...Hope its upto mark Read n Review...


**hello...Sagel OS from side...Its continution of Kuki's Tender love...hope its not boaring...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **NEXT MORNING**

Sagel still sleeping while hugging each other...Sachin opened his eyes with his phone buzz...He checked time its abt 8:30...he picked up phn it's from bureau n calling him urgently...he got up n moved to washroom N start getting ready...Angel too got up after sometimes when she found no one besides her...she opened her eyes n saw him getting ready...n she smiled shyly remembering last night...Sachin saw her from mirror n smiled too...n came toward her

Good morning ,He said while kissing her forehead...

Toh aap abhi ja rhe ho,she asked while wrapping her arms in his neck

Haan,coffee mil skti ha,he said removing hair strains from her face

Okay,she got up n moved to kitchen very next moment...

He came down after getting ready n saw her preparing coffee n toast(easy to make breakfast)for him as he has to leave hurriedly...He entered kitchen with cat paws n hugged her from waist tightly n placed chin on her shoulder

Abhi aapko Jana nhi ha kya,She asked while pouring coffee in mug

Jana toh ha,but mn nhi ha kya ha na bdi mushkil se tumhari haan hui ha toh mn kr rha ha bs pyar krta rhu tumse,He said naughtily while moving hand on her waist..

Ab chhodiye bhi,she said while extending coffee mug toward him...

He smiled n have coffee with breakfast n left after gave kiss at her forehead...

She too smiled n moved to room for fresh up...

Whole day passed like this...its about 8 O'clock Sachin back to home...n found her sitting on couch of hall n shuffling channels...

Hi Angel,He said while sitting beside her n wrapping arm around her waist...

Aap a gye,she said happily while kissing his cheek...

Sachin smiled at her antic n hugged her tightly...

Aaj hum dinner k liye bahr chle,he said while separated from hug

Angel nodded excitedly...

 **Both got ready n went for dinner a candle light romantic dinner date.. They spent beautiful n romantic time together. ..**

 **Time passes with their love n togetherness...Hours turned into days n days into weeks n weeks into months...both were enjoying their married life...**

 **One day at Angel is working at her office... She is busy in instructing her team for upcoming event...She is walking here n there in big hall...n checking designs...**

 **Suddenly she felt herself sinking her head start spinning...Darkness spread front of her eyes she fell down n became faint...all rushed to her**

Girl 1:mam what happen..somebondy give me water...

Girl 2:sir doctor ko phone kijiye

A guy picked her up n laid her over couch... She sprinkle water on her face she gain her consciousness n sat weakly...Meanwhile doc came n did check up...

Doc:don't worry main kucch test likhta hu aap aaj hi kra lijiye...uske baad I'll reached at any result

She nodded n doctor left after giving some instructions to her...

 **EVENING**

She reached her home with a medical report in her hand...she smiling herself...looking so happy...she placed file on table n sat on couch...picked a photo frame of Sachin from side table...She kissed his photo graph n lovingly

Thank you Sachin for this lovely present...Plz ab aap jldi ayiye mujhe aapse baat krni ha(she blushed herself)aapko btana ha k ab hmare is rishtey ko nya mukaam milega qki aap(she hugged his photo with closed eyes)

After few minutes she got up n moved to kitchen thinking

Itni bdi aise toh nhi bta skti...kucch spcl arrangement krti hu...

She prepared all his favourite dishes...she decorated her room with candles n flowers... She finished all her work n changed into black red netted saree with slight make up...Now she sat in living area n waiting for him...its almost 10 but there is no glimpse of Sachin...  
She slept on couch while waiting for him...

Its midnight when Sachin came...He is so tired n sleepy but his gaze fell on her sleeping on couch...

Yeh ldki bhi na kitni bar bola wait mt kiya kro but yeh,he said while shaking head in disappointedly...

He gently picked her in arms n moved to room...He felt something different in her as she is in saree at this time...

He entered room n shocked to see decorated room...he thinks

Lgta ha mere liye koi spcl plan bnaya tha n I missed that,he sighed

He lightly made her lye n moved to washroom...After few minutes he back to room n saw Angel sitting on bed...

Tum uth gyi,He asked while sitting beside her on bed

Haan,mujhe na aapse bht important baat krni ha pehle aap khana kha lijiye,She said while getting down from bed

Nhi yr,main Bahr hi kha aya,he said while adjusting pillow

Angel nodded sadly

Chlo fir kheer kha lijiye aapko psnd ha na,she said with a hope

Angel thank you but bilkul mn ni ha...vo bht thk gya hu,subh jldi Jana ha,Sachin said while laying on bed..

Angel nodded n sat beside him...

Mujhe aapse kucch baat krni ha,She said while wrapping her arm around him...

Subh krte ha na..bht neend a rhi h,Sachin said while yawning...

Angel nodded sadly...n He wrapped his arm on her waist n slept peacefully...

Angel too slept while keeping her head on his shoulder...

Angel opened her eyes with her phone ring...  
She picked call n surprised to see caller id

Sachin ka phn vo toh yhin the na,she talking to herself while looking beside her

Hello,she picked call

Main tumhe btaane k liye call kiya k aaj main ghr nhi a paunga n Pune k liye niklna tha tum so rhi thi toh binaa btaye chlaa gya...aur Jo baat tumhe krni ha aakr krta hu...tc...luv you bye,He said in one go

Khyaal rkhiye ga aap bhi,luv u,Vo aappko btana tha k aap

She stopped with Sachin voice

Kl sham baaat krta hu bye,He cut call after gave her kiss on phone...

Aap sun kyun nhi rhe ha Sachin,She said sadly...

She got up n took shower n leave for her office...

Whole day passed like this...She is getting sad as Sachin is busy in his case has no time for... days passed like this...but Sachin had no time for her which made her sad... Day of his arrival came...

She is happy as he is coming today...So she start planning something spcl for him...She decided to buy something for him...She left for mall...

She is roaming in mall...suddenly her eyes fell on Someone...she shocked to see...Tears rolling down her eyes...She left hurriedly from there...

Here at **Person side**

He's doing shopping with a beautiful girl...

Bht acha neck piece ha Roma zra try krna,He said while passing neckpiece to her

She smiled n wored it in neck

Kaisi lg ri hu Sachin,She asked smilingly

Achi lg ri ho,He said while thinking

Mtlb yeh aapko psnd ni aya apni biwi k liye,She asked while putting neck piece in case

Yr tum bhi itne dino se case ki vjh se time nhi de paya use socha yeh de kr use mna Lu,He said while looking more jewellery

She smiled...n his eyes fell on a platinum chain tangled with Baal Gopal idol...He amused to see this

Pack this,He ordered

After taking this he left for home happily n excited...He rang door bell but no one opened so he use spare key to open door...  
He entered inside n directly moved to room..  
He was shocked to see darkness in room...He switched on light...threw himself on bed but he got up instantly to felt someone presence

Arrey Angel tum,He asked happily

Kyun Kisi aur ko expect kiya tha,She burst out in anger

Mtlb,He asked confusedly

Main yeh ghr aur aapko chhod k ja rhi hu,She declared stubbornly

What?,Sachin asked shockedly

Jee aap us ldki ko le ayiye ga jiske sath aaj shopping ho rhi thi mera kya ha boar Jo ho gye ha aap mujhse,She said heart broken

Yeh tum kya keh rhi ho,Vo toh meri colleague ha,uski help se tumhare liye gift lene gya tha,he tried to convince her

Bht ho gya Sachin,Har baar aap hi kyu apni colleagues k sath shopping jate ha,main ab aur aapki baaton mein nhi aungi,main ja rhi hu plz mujhe mt rokiyega,aapki bewafai bardasht nhi ho ri,mar jaungi aapko Kisi aur k sath dekh kr...isiliye ja rhi hu Jo krna ha krte rehna fir khule aam,She said crying...

Sachin anger raised up with this...he held her shoulder tightly

Tum soch bhi kaise skti ho k main Kisi aur k sath mujhe tumhari soch pe hi sharam a rhi ha...don't you trust me...(he cupped her face) main bht pyar krta hu tumse u know that fir kyun Shaq kr rhi ho

Angel jerked his hands n start doing packing silently...

Sachin start throwing her clothes from bag n tried to make her calm

Plz Angel meri baat suno aisa kucch nhi ha...Vo hmari team ki nyi member ha

But she didn't reply...

Fine Jana ha toh jao...nhi rokunga... Lekin I love u dammit,He shouts at core of his lungs

He turned his face when he found her silent again...He about to leave room but stopped to hear loud noise of falling something..He turned n shocked to see her lying on floor...  
He ran to him n sat beside her...

Angel utho,kya Hua,he said worriedly patting her cheek

He picked her n made her lye on bed...He called doctor...Doctor arrived after half an hour...Sachin is pacing restlessly outside...he is biting his nails in tension..Doc came out after doing check up

Doc kya Hua use?is she fine?pehle toh kbhi aisa nhi Hua,He attacked with questions

Don't worry,She is fine but aapko unka khyaal rkhna chahiye tha...is halt mein itna stress acha nhi ha,Doctor said

Is halt mtlb,Sachin asked confusedly

Aapko nhi pta,ma bnne wali ha Vo...Is wqt aapko unhe bht khush rkhna ha,Doctor said while passing prescription toward him

He nodded simply...Doctor left ..

Sachin entered inside room n saw her lying with closed eyes...Sachin sat beside her on bed n lightly caressed her hairs

Angel,I am sorry,main tumhe time nhi de paya,He said softly

Angel turned her face

Tum mujhe kyun nhi btaya k main papa bnne wala hu,He asked while caressing her hairs

Aap meri suni hi kb,mujhe kaam ha main busy hu,bs yhi toh bolte the,Angel still in anger

Sorry work pressure you know na,He said holding his ears

Aur Vo ldki,She asked while sitting

Arrey kitni baar bolu Vo sirf colleague ha meri,tumhare siwa koi nhi ha meri life Mein,He said while giving kiss at her forehead

Sch,She asked like a kid while touching throat

Haan baba sch,Sachin said while placing his hand on her head...

You know na how much I love you,fir kyun mere sath aisa krte ho,She said while hugging her...

Agge se nhi krunga,He said hugging her back

Both stay in hug for sometimes...then she felt his lips moving on her neck n hands moving on back inside her top... She smiled n loved his touch...

He kissed her forehead then cheek...then he moved his lips toward her...she blushed when he gave her seductive smile...He pressed her lips with his...n both start kissing with passion...they shared a hot n passionate kiss...while kissing Sachin laid on bed n made her lye on himself...Angel hands moving in his hairs...N his hand busy in removing her top...She separated n held his hands

Sachin pehle light off kijiye,She said while blushing

Shrma toh aise rhi ho jaise k hmari suhaag raat ho,He said teasingly

Aap light bnd krenge ya main so jau,She said while making faces

Krta hu baba but sone ka naam mt Lena,He said while extending hand to lamp switch n off the lights

Angel smiled n He again pressed her lips with his...both engaged in filling their night with their love...

Time passed like this with their love n togetherness...8 months of her gestation period passed normally with little up n down of her mood swing...

She's sitting on couch with swollen belly...Sachin is on holidays as her due dates coming...He is feeding her with fruits

Bs Sachin aur nhi,She said with over stuffed mouth

Abhi khaya hi kya ha yeh apple khtm krke pomegranate bhi khana ha,He said stuffing one more piece of apple in her mouth

Mumma dekhiye na yeh kaise zbrdsti kr rhe,She said while making crying face

Arrey bcha kha lo na,baby k liye Shi ha,Her MIL said while massaging her swollen feet

Sb mile huye ha koi meri ni sunta,She tried to blackmail them emotionally

Haan hum mile huye ha,nhi sunege loh yeh bhi khao,Sachin jokingly answered her

Trio were talking cum arguing sweetly but suddenly Angel screamed loudly

Aah

Sachin n his mom became alert..

Kya Hua,they asked worriedly

Aah Sachu I think its time,We should go to hospital,aah I can't bear this pain,She said while screaming n start sweating badly

He picked her in arms n shout

Driver car start kro

Trio went to hospital...Doc take her inside labour room

Mujhe bhi Ana ha,Sachin demanded seeing her condition

Dekhiye aap nhi a skte,Doc said

Unhe ane dijiye plz,mujhe himmat milegi,She said while pleading

Doc sighed n allowed him come inside

She was screaming in pain while he stood holding her hand n giving moral n emotional support...

Angel kucch nhi hoga,main hoon na yahan,He said while caressing her hairs

No Sachin now I can't,She said in pain

After sometime they heard a voice of baby cry n both took relieved sigh...

Angel lying weakly n tiring...Sachin kissed her forehead lovingly

U ohk na

She nodded

Doctor beta Hua ha na,She asked excitedly

Jee nhi its baby girl,Doc declared giving baby in Sachin's hands...

Woah its princess my princess bola tha na beti ho hogi,He jumped in joyness

She smiled to see his happiness...

Meanwhile his mom entered n exclaimed

Mujhe bhi toh doh meri gudiya...

Lijiye mumma,Sachin gave baby in her hands

His mom engrossed with baby

Sachin wrapped his arm around Angel shoulder n kissed her head

Thank you Angel...I know it was not easy for you it was really painful but you bear this pain...n thank you for this beautiful present... But I love you most Angel

Angel had tears she placed her head on his shoulder n said

I love you too

N they lived happily together ever after...

...  
...

 **A/N:so done with this OS as I know m not good with OS...but still tried a Sagel OS...**

 **Do review**

 **TC**

 **Luv u loads**

 **Mithi...**


End file.
